


Cliche

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: BFValPrompts21 [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #bfv2021, Alternative Universe Where Everything Is Good, Ash is trying his best and Eiji loves him for it, Attempt at Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Prompt: ClicheAsh has never been the romantic type. Romance in general is something very out of his league, and he's supposed to be good at everything! He also never had someone he wanted to be with in a romantic sense aside from one person (and it didn't last long). Ash wanted everything to be perfect, but he didn't know where to start.Maybe that's why he decided to risk taking Shorter's advice.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: BFValPrompts21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> It started off with a plot but then it turned into banter. Hope everyone had/is having a good Valentine's Day! I got distracted by Little Nightmares 2 so this came out later than I intended. Hope it's still enjoyable!

Ash has never been the romantic type. Romance in general is something very out of his league, and he's supposed to be good at everything! He also never had someone he wanted to be with in a romantic sense aside from one person (and it didn't last long). Ash wanted everything to be perfect, but he didn't know where to start.

Maybe that's why he decided to risk taking Shorter's advice.

"He's still adjusting to America, right? So go all out! Give him the most cliche and romantic experience ever with all the stuffed teddy bears and chocolates he'd ever want."

Knowing Ash wouldn't know where to start, Shorter gave him an entire list with notes and locations from romcoms. Ash doesn't even want to know when Shorter put this together. He also isn't sure when Shorter had this much time to watch romcoms, he referenced so many. Still, the list was pretty helpful and being cliche isn't that bad, right?

But cliches and a list mean nothing when reality decided to do its job of screwing him over. To start the morning off, it started raining. It wouldn't be a problem if it was a light drizzle but this was a  _ downpour _ . The streets looked like they were flooded when Ash looked outside, and he silently cursed because there goes the entire afternoon and evening. Not to mention Shorter was hiding most of the goods so Eiji wouldn't be able to accidentally find them in the apartment. Shorter's his best friend, but he also knew there was no way he'd drive here in the rain just to drop them off.

Ash still had the morning, and he was determined to at least do that right.

He snuck out of their room and went to the kitchen, grabbing all the necessary ingredients and constantly checking the hallway. He planned to wake up even earlier to make sure Eiji would be surprised, but there's no way Ash will ever be able to purposely wake up earlier than his boyfriend. Who even wakes up at eight in the morning and immediately starts their day off productively? Eiji, apparently, which left Ash with only an hour to try and make breakfast. How hard can it be?

Harder than he thought, Ash realized, as he stared at the mess he made in horror. There was a good reason why he wasn't allowed in the kitchen, and this was it. He grabbed a paper towel and started furiously wiping the counters. The last thing he wanted to do was make Eiji do any work today.

"Ash? Where are you?" Shit, he could hear Eiji's groggy morning voice from down the hall. What made him think he could do something nice for Eiji? He can't even make breakfast properly.

"Ash…?"

Ash flinched when he felt someone touch him. It's only Eiji though, so he managed to calm down fairly quickly. Now Eiji would start worrying about him. He tried to smile, act playful, do  _ something _ , but Eiji can always tell when something's wrong. If he noticed the mess, he hasn't said anything yet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eiji whispered, concern evident in his eyes as he gently wiped away a stray tear that managed to fall.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, but everything's just been going wrong." Ash admitted, and as if on cue, thunder could be heard over the pouring rain. Eiji smiled and quickly kissed his nose.

"That's really sweet of you. And don't worry, we can watch a bunch of sappy movies and cuddle."

That… Sounded really sweet. Eiji looked at the mess on the counters, chuckled to himself, and grabbed a paper towel.

"Here, we'll clean up and make breakfast together."

And as the rain continued to fall down, Ash and Eiji stuck close together and made pancakes. He ended up telling Eiji about the list and the plans he made for today, as well as the amount of teddy bears that are waiting for him once the rain cleared up.

"But where are you going to sleep when I get all these teddy bears?" Eiji asked. Ash blinked.

"Um, with me? Aren't the bears going to be on the couch or something?"

"Nope!" Eiji smiled. "I have to cherish every single one of them, which means they all go on the bed!"

"Well," Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji. "I'm a much better hugger than any of those bears."

Eiji laughed and patted his head. "That's true. Two can stay on the bed."

"One."

"Three and they'll all be on one side."

"You drive a hard bargain, but fine." Ash relented, feeling like he smiled more this morning than in his entire life. " _ Two _ on one side."

"Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, how many did you buy exactly?" Eiji turned to look at him, leaving Ash with nowhere to hide his face. "Ash?"

"Twenty five…"

"Ash!"

"They're not all life sized—"

"Life sized!?"

He couldn't wait to see Eiji's face when he saw half of them were indeed life sized.


End file.
